power_rangers_spooffandomcom-20200213-history
Jensen Ackles
Jensen Ackles is the Green SPD Ranger, Blue SPD Ranger and Red SPD Ranger. Jensen was the leader of the SPD Power Rangers. With Chris as the Red SPD Ranger, he also took over his second-in-command title; Jensen soon began to feel left out and also felt he was being replaced by the Ranger he replaced, as everyone seemed to want to do something with Luke instead of Jensen. It was only afterwards he realized he was an important part of the team, as well as a friend to Channing. Jensen loved to have fun and enjoyed going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Ernie's. He was more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, and even become a stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Jensen liked to challenge his brain as well. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, enjoyed computer science, and botany classes and going to museums and learning about other cultures. Jensen is a guy with a big appetite for life (and food) and keeps his energy going by staying active physically. He enjoys working on his karate, running with the guys, playing volleyball, football, snowboarding, even doing splits. Jensen also channeled his energy by becoming a lifeguard. After many years in service as a Ranger, Jensen is enjoying his post-ranger life teaching karate. Personality Quick-witted and clever, Jensen relies on a combination of skill, strength, and agility to win his battles. The original Green SPD Ranger is an energetic, charismatic, and fun-loving young man. He enjoys athletics (such as basketball, American football, and scuba diving), dancing (especially to a fresh beat bumping out his friend’s boombox), parties, and especially girls. Whenever he didn’t have an arm around Sean or Luke, Jensen could be found pursuing his attractive, but hard-to-get female classmate. Jensen always loved a good joke. Though he loved all the people close to him, Jensen’s best friend was clearly Buster. Jensen is extremely confident and positive. Jensen is the sexiest, flirtatious and most incredibly handsome one out of the Power Rangers. He is a fun, loving and charismatic young man who everyone loves to hang out with. He is a popular and very well-known actor. He describes himself as a serial womanizer who devotes any woman and would get them to immediately fall in love with him due to his "sexy-hot good looks". Jensen NEVER yells or argues with a woman. If he gets slapped by a woman or gets yelled at by a woman, Jensen never gets angry or tries shout. He is a very laid-back, calm and relaxing actor. Jensen usually gets into fights with men but would fight Hydrax. In his ranger form, Jensen fights off Hydrax like a man, using his hand-to-hand combat techniques to fight. As a Power Ranger, Jensen draws his power from Delta Runner 3. His weapon is the DeltaMax Strikers and he pilots the Megazord when it is fully assembled. Power Rangers SPD Jensen Abilities ]] Martial Arts: Jensen is an expert in martial arts and is a black belt in karate. Jensen can fight and defeat the Krybots. He is very fierce and skilled when he fights off Krybots. When Buster battles (in his ranger form or human form), he always wants to win. ]] His fight with Hydrax was a shame because Jensen knows men (like himself) can NEVER hit or fight women. He tries flirting with her but this only causes her to be angry. She fights Jensen. Jensen tries to imagine fighting a man and does martial arts kicks and backflips. During the battles, Jensen empties his mind and starts fighting, giving himself an opportunity to win every battle. When he is the Blue SPD Ranger (to show off his fighting skills), Jensen even jumps in the air and does the full split kick on two Krybots.